


Diana meets Death

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [23]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is under the influence of a tainted quickening and goes to meet up with Diana. there is more violence in this part then I have used before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana meets Death

Diana was working on her Katas that Duncan had been teaching her. She was waiting for Methos to get back from classes so they could spare then grab dinner at Joe’s after. 

The last of the patrons were leaving as Methos walked in. He locked the door after they left. He leaned against the wall and watched as Diana finished her last kata. Once she was done she looked up and smiled at him “Hey you’re late. What took you so long?” She asked as she grabbed a towel to wipe her face.

“I had to teach someone a lesson.” He stated as he strolled over to her. “So ready for your lesson?” Methos asked as he pulled his sword out from his coat.

“Sure let me just get my…” Diana looked up at Methos something in his voice tugged at the back of her mind. She quickly dismissed it and moved to get her weapon. Methos moved between her and the sword. “What are you doing?” She asked 

He quickly moved his sword to rest at her throat “You seem to have this habit of not keeping your sword close at hand.” Methos said as he backed her toward the wall. He had a glint in his eyes she had never seen before.

Diana was starting to get annoyed “OK, fine. I will work on paying closer attention. You can lower your sword.” her back touched the wall and her head went up as Methos’ sword touched her throat.

“Good, I would hate to see you lose that pretty little head of yours.” Methos whispered in her ear as he lowered his sword.

Diana rubbed her neck eyeing him as she stepped around him to retrieve her sword. Right then she needed to feel the steel in her hand. She turned and barely had time to raise her sword as Methos began his attack. She was barely able to block his blows. She had never seen him fight like this he was fast, sure, and strong. Diana doubted even Duncan could win if Methos fought like this. Within five minutes she was disarmed her body was bruised and there were several cuts all over. She knew he had been toying with her, but was shocked when he swung and cut her across the stomach. The pain brought her to her knees. Diana looked up into Methos’ eyes what she saw scared her it wasn’t her Methos this was Death. “So this is it then?” She asked

“It could be but it depends on your answer.” He replied an evil smirk on his lips.

“What’s the question?” She was willing to play the game. Hopefully someone would come in before it was too late.

“Do you want to live?” His voice shot shivers through her.

“Yes!” She hissed at him ‘keep him talking got to heal. Please let Mac come home early her mind screamed.

“Good answer. You live or die at my leisure. Do you understand?” He whispered as if to emphasize this his sword came down to rest on her shoulder. Diana flinched involuntarily.

“Yes” she whispered something was wrong what happened between this morning and when Methos walked into the dojo?

“Yes what?” He let the blade cut into her neck just enough to bring a trickle of blood.

She lowered her head eyes fixed on a spot in front of her. She could play this game she pulled up every memory she had of Methos when he was both slave and master. “Yes Master.”

“Good girl. Now stand.” She did as she was told keeping her eyes down cast. Methos lowered his sword “Shower.” He commanded Diana went straight to the shower and waited for her instructions. 

Methos walked into the room and watched Diana for a moment then a smile came to his lips “Start the shower and strip.” He said she done as she was told “Now my clothes.”

“As you wish.” she replied and moved to him slowly undressing him folding his cloth neatly and putting them on a bench. They entered the shower and she washed Methos then herself. Diana had barely put the soap down when she was slammed face first into the wall. Methos was behind her his breath on the back of her neck. He kicked her legs apart and moved her into position. Methos entered her in one fluid motion and trust fast and hard. Diana cried out only once at the unexpected pain. He yanked her head back by her hair and kissed her brutally.

Diana moaned in response this was Methos and she was not going to let whatever this was win. She let herself relax and enjoy what was supposed to be rape leaning into his body. Methos chuckled bringing a flush of embarrassment to her skin.

“Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise.” He said almost conversationally “I wish I had known this sooner.” He thrust a little harder. Diana practically purred the danger of the situation only heightening her senses.

“I only wish to please you.” She gasped. Methos came hard.

“You have.” He whispered as he pulled out of her and rinsed off. She washed quickly then went to get towels for them both. She toweled Methos off first then quickly toweled herself off. Diana hurried back to the workout area and retrieved their bags, pulling out fresh cloth for them both. After she was dressed she stood head bowed watching Methos through her lashes.

“May I ask a question?” Diana asked quietly

“You may but I may not answer.” He replied as he tied his shoes

“The person you had to teach a lesson to, was he an Immortal?” Diana looked up for a brief moment.

“Yes. He was under the impression that threatening what is mine would give him an advantage. He was wrong.” Methos hissed

“Methos.” Diana whispered

“You’re trying my patience.” Methos replied

“Did I do something wrong?” She knew better than to ask but needed to know.

“No my dear you have been perfect thus far.” He answered as he walked over to Diana’s sword. “Do not give me a reason to distrust you.” He handed her the sword hilt first.

She took the sword making sure to keep her head bowed “Thank you, Master.”

“Now let’s get out of here.” Methos said as he grabbed her elbow lightly “I feel like having a little fun.” Diana cringed as what “fun” meant raced through her mind but she let him lead her away knowing she needed to stay close. 

***

 

Joe was looking through his supplies making a list for the weekend order, when Richie walked into the bar. “You know there is a lock on the door for a reason.” Richie joked as he made his way over to the bar.

“Yea well around here the only people that would keep out would be the ones that I want to see.” Joe answered gruffly 

“So, have you seen Diana in the last few days?” Richie asked

Joe stopped and looked over at the immortal he still thought of as a kid and shook his head “Now that you mention it I haven’t seen her or Adam around.” He stopped what he was doing and leaned against the bar “I guess they’ve been busy.”

“Yea I guess. Can I get a beer?” Richie slumped down on the stool obviously disappointed.

“”Look, kid I know that you and Diana were attached at the hip since you’ve been back, but they just started building their new house. They are just a little preoccupied things will get back to normal once their settled.” Joe tried to comfort “But hey look at it this way, its lady’s night tonight why don’t you stick around and see if you can get more dates than McLeod.”

“Sounds great Joe. Thanks.” Richie smiled at the man who seemed to know him better than anyone else. He got up and started helping Joe get ready to open.

A few hours later Richie was talking to a little blond when he felt the tug of another immortal he turned to face the door expecting to see Mac or Adam. Instead a tall dark brunette woman walked in, she was very mysterious looking. She looked around spotted Richie and quickly walked over to him. Joe had noticed her when she came in and grabbed the phone to call Mac.

“McLeod.”

“Mac, you’ve got to get down here now!” Joe whispered urgently into the phone.

“Why what’s wrong is Richie alright?” Mac asked concerned

“He’s fine for now but Cassandra’s here and she’s headed straight for him.” Joe explained

“I’m on my way. Just keep them there!” Mac said and hung up

“Great and just how am I supposed to do that?” Joe mumbled to the phone as he hung up.

He looked around and found Richie and Cassandra had moved to a booth. It looked like she was trying to explain something to Richie but he wasn’t buying it. Joe took a deep breath poured a pitcher of beer grabbed three glasses and headed for the booth.

“I’m telling you Diana is in danger. Methos can’t be trusted.” Cassandra was saying as Joe sat the pitcher down ‘God she sounded like a broken record’ Joe thought to himself.

“Hey, Rich thought you could use a refill and I figured I’d take a load off before my set.” Joe said cheerily. Cassandra glared at Joe as he sat down next to Richie pinning him in the booth.

“Thanks Joe. Uh this is Cassandra. She is apparently an old friend of Mac’s but she doesn’t seem to care for Adam.” Richie offered as he poured the beer.

“Oh well you either love or hate Adam. He claims its part of his charm. So what did he do to bring you all the way to Georgia?” Joe asked putting out all the charm he could muster.

“It’s personal.” She replied curtly

“I see” Joe said as Richie got that look on his face that said we’re about to have company.

Joe looked at the door in time to see Mac walk in. “Ah it’s Mac. I’ll go tell him where you are. It’s about time for me to get back at it anyway.” Joe got up and walked over to Mac. “Their over there.” Joe pointed to the booth “It sounds like she’s here for Adam. Mac, be careful I don’t think she’s all there if you catch my drift.”

“Thanks Joe.” He said as he headed for the booth

“Richie.” Mac greeted

“Mac” Richie greeted back.

“So is everything alright?”

“Fine but I think you might want to sit down. She’s here looking for Adam.” Richie moved over a little to make room for Mac.

“I thought it was understood Adam is off limits.” Duncan said as he sat down.

“Oh I’m not here for his head. I came to warn you that Diana is in danger as long as she is around him. Duncan you know what he was what he is capable of.” Cassandra said almost casually.

“I know about his past but that was a long time ago. People change Cassandra you of all people should know that.” Duncan replied

“We will see don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Cassandra got up smiled at Richie and left.

“Well that went well.” Richie stated “So what do you think she’s up to?”

“I don’t know but I better worn Methos that she’s back in town because if she and Diana cross paths, Diana will challenge her.” Duncan explained. He was not happy the thought of two women he cared for fighting to the death did not sit well with him.

“Wait what do you mean challenge why would… Diana wouldn’t challenge anyone.” Richie said confused at the thought of Diana willingly fighting someone.

“Diana looks at Methos’ past differently than we do granted she has seen it almost first hand, but she blames Cassandra. “The times were different” to quote both of them. I can’t say I could ever agree but...” Duncan paused and looked over at the door Methos and Diana walked in but something seemed off. “I’ll be back sit tight.” Duncan got up and walked over to the couple.

“Did you see Cassandra as you walked in?” Duncan asked

“She’s in town?” Methos asked his eyes narrowing

“Yea and she thinks Diana is in danger.” Duncan answered

“Well that explains a lot.” Diana hissed all the pieces were staring to come together in Diana’s mind and somehow Cassandra was responsible for what ever happened to Methos. She looked up at Duncan and smiled sweetly “I’m fine. I am perfectly safe but you wait till I find her!”

“Diana don’t…” Duncan began to plead

“Don’t, she’s not getting her way this time.” Diana said defiantly 

“Calm down sweetheart let’s just sit down and relax we came to have a little fun tonight remember.” Methos soothed as he touched her arm.

“Alright but if she comes back no one will interfere.” She stated looking straight at Duncan.

“I won’t interfere but I won’t like it either.” Duncan answered

“Well now that that is settled let’s just hope Cassandra stays away for the rest of the night.” Methos said and they went to the booth Richie was still sitting at.

Richie jumped up anxiously. He was excited about seeing Diana. “Can I have this dance?” Richie asked bowing dramatically. Diana laughed and looked over to Methos for permission he nodded his head in agreement. She took Richie’s hand as he led her toward the jukebox.

“So what was that all about? Is everything alright?” Richie whispered to Diana as he kissed her cheek.

“Methos took a head earlier and he’s a little out of sorts. You know a little cranky and easy to annoy and a bit possessive. I think he just needs to work it out of his system.” Diana replied as she picked a few songs. “I have it under control just don’t provoke him alright?”

“Thanks for the heads up. No age jokes tonight got it.” Richie joked as they made their way to the dance floor.

Methos watched Richie and Diana dancing together. He poured himself a beer and sat back in the booth. “So Cassandra is back and looking for me.” Methos stated

“Yea, but she said she isn’t after your head.” Duncan answered “If she and Diana cross paths do you think Diana can win?”

“Without a doubt.” Methos replied without even thinking about it. “Between the two of us she has better fighting skills than most seasoned immortals out there and she is a priestess in her own right. I bet this will be the first time Cassandra has ever had to fight fair since the voice won’t work on Diana.” The thought of Cassandra losing to Diana brought a smirk to Methos’ lips. The look was not lost on Duncan. “Well I think I am going to see about stealing my girlfriend back.” Methos said as he got up from his seat.

Methos walked over to Richie and taped him on the shoulder. “May I cut in?”

“Sure have at it.” Richie replied.

Methos took Richie’s place dancing to the slow love song. He leaned down and whispered in Diana’s ear “So would you like to go hunting later?”

Diana looked up into Methos’ eyes, she couldn’t believe he was offering it had to be the quickening because she seen no hesitation in his eyes. The gut feeling that somehow Cassandra was responsible for what happened to Methos sparked her anger. She got a sparkle in her eyes and she replied “I would love to.” Methos smiled approvingly and claimed Diana’s mouth making sure everyone in the bar knew that she was his.

“Come then let’s say our goodbyes. I have a good idea of where to start looking.” Methos said as he took Diana’s hand and lead her back to the booth. Methos sat down and pulled Diana into his lap.

“So Duncan is Cassandra going to be staying with you? If she is no offence but I think we will stay clear of the Dojo for a while.” Methos stated coolly.

“No, Cassandra is not staying with me. I don’t know where she’s staying.” Duncan defended then thought about it for a moment. “Sorry it’s just a sore subject. I think you may be right you might want to stay away for a little while until we can figure out what she wants.”

“Look we just want to know where she is that way we can steer clear. So if you know where she is…” Methos was pretending to be agitated to provoke Mac just to make sure the Scot wasn’t being manipulated by the witch again.

“I already told you I don’t know where she is, so just drop it.” Duncan cut him off.

“Hey, guys let’s just settle down, try to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. Don’t let Cassandra do this. She already came between the two of you once. Don’t give her the satisfaction of doing it again.” Richie tried to sooth.

Methos nodded slightly “Agreed.” He rubbed Diana’s back and stood her up. “Sweetheart why don’t you go get us a pitcher of beer and order us something to eat.”

Diana nodded slightly “On my way.” She walked over to the bar to place the order. The bartender walked over. “Hi Tommy, can I get a pitcher of beer two orders of wings and four burgers with fries?” She ordered

“No problem Misses D. I’ll have them sent right over.” Tommy said

“Thanks, and I will see you in class Monday.” Diana replied. She looked around and seen Joe over at the stage and walked over to him.

Joe watched his friends and he could tell something wasn’t quite right. Methos seemed off the display on the dance floor earlier while hot was not his usual style at all. He watched as Diana walked over up to him. “Hey Honey Girl how goes the house project?”

Diana smiled warmly “It’s fine, I never imagined there were so many different things you had to deal with when building a house. But that’s not why I came over. Joe I know it puts you in a bad position but is there a Watcher on Cassandra? I want to keep Adam clear of her if I can.”

Joe took her hand and patted it. “I’ll find out what I can. I don’t want her to surprise either of you. To tell you the truth it wouldn’t hurt my feelings if some random immortal made our lives a lot easier.”

Diana gave him a surprised look. “Thanks Joe. Remind me when this is all over that I owe you a night out on the town.” She said then kissed his cheek.

“No problem Honey Girl but I think you might want to get back over there. Mac seems a little peeved. I’ll bring the info over before you leave.” Joe stated

Diana turned and sure enough Duncan was fussing and waving his hands around as he talked to Methos. “Talk to you later Papa Bear.” And she hurried back to the table.

“Look I’m not saying you would go back to your old ways! I just don’t think having you, Diana, and Cassandra in the same town is a smart idea. I simply suggested that you take Diana some place nice like the Great Pyramids or something. It would only be for a week or two that way I can get to the bottom of what’s going on and get her out of town.” Duncan was growling.

“Like I said you want us to run and hide. That witch is not going to chase us from our home!” Methos stated firmly just as Diana got to the table.

“Hey guys I thought we were going to call a truce for the night.” Diana said as she watched Methos for signs of getting violent.

Methos merely settled into the booth more with a smirk. “McLeod here wants to send us on an unexpected holiday.” Methos stated as he took Diana’s hand and pulled her down into the booth next to him.

Diana looked over at Duncan. “No, not only do I have classes to teach but this is our home and I will not run every time some treat comes into town.” Diana stated firmly. “Look Duncan I know she is your friend, but she came here to cause trouble. I will not stand by and watch as that woman tries to destroy our lives and turn you and Methos against each other. As I said before as long as she stays out of my way I won’t bother her but if she wants a fight or she goes after Methos I will take her out.”

Duncan stayed quiet for a moment and finally bowed his head in defeat. “I’ll see if I can find her in the morning and talk to her. No matter what by tomorrow Cassandra will be gone if I have to sit on the plane next to her.”

Methos let out a relieved sigh. “Good enough.” 

Joe walked over and handed Diana a folded piece of paper. Diana took it looked at it then placed it safely into her purse. “Thanks Joe this will help a great deal. I think we might call it a night. Cassandra has us all on edge and snipping at one another so I am going to take Methos home and tuck him safely into bed before the two of you snap at each other again.” Diana stated as she took Methos’ hand.

Methos’ eyes sparkled “Tuck me in hum I think I could handle that.”

The couple slid out of the booth Richie standing with them. Diana hugged Richie “stay safe, I’ll drop in tomorrow for a longer visit.” Diana promised

Richie held her tight something warning him not to let her go. “How about I escort you and the fossil home? It would make me feel a lot better if I knew you were both safe.” Richie offered

“That’s really sweet but I want you out of her sights right now. The only ones she seems interested in are me and Methos. Stay close to Mac and Joe. Methos is more than capable of protecting me.” Diana answered gently. “We will be fine and tomorrow we eat wings and cheese sticks all night.”

Richie laughed “Alright I’ll see you then.”

Diana leaned down and kissed Joe on the cheek. “Stay close to Richie for me. I’ll feel better knowing you are both watching out for each other.”

Mac stood up and shook Methos hand “I’m sorry about earlier I was out of line.”

Methos nodded with a smirk “Consider it forgotten, be safe Highlander.”

Diana and Methos left the bar and got in their car. “So what first?” Methos asked

Diana pulled out the paper Joe had handed her. “First we go home and retrieve a few extra supplies. Then we will look over this list Joe gave me. I think we should split up to cover more ground. Mac is going to send Richie to make sure we got home then he is going and searching for Cassandra tonight.” Diana answered

Methos smiled “Very good you would have done well as a strategist. Time to go home and then we lose our babysitter. Then I think your right we split up and find Cassandra before MacLeod.” He started the car and headed back to their apartment.


End file.
